The Best Inspiration
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Harry is being prepared for his first match as the Gryffindor Chaser alongside Katie Bell and his older sister Katherine. Katherine sees how well Harry and Katie play together so decides to play matchmaker for her little brother.


**Hey guys and girls! Listen because you are so great, I'm going to do a series of One Shots! Some people don't like em and some do. I don't mind them myself as long as they are good. So the opening OS is Harry Potter/Katie Bell, it is a pairing that not many people have wrote for so I thought I might give it a go.**

**The character of Katherine Potter is my own creation.**

The Best Inspiration

It was September 1995 and over the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts the Gryffindor team were practising their drills. The Weasley Twins were doing some target practise, the targets being Draco Malfoy along with a few other Slytherin Team members. Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood were working together on their throwing and catching. On the ground the three remaining team members were talking. They were Katie Bell, one of three Chasers and she was joined by the Potter siblings, Katherine and Harry.

Katherine 'Kathy' Potter was in her sixth year and had already made her reputation as Gryffindor Seeker and had since she started in Third Year been undefeated earning Gryffindor two Quidditch Cups. But she wasn't just a Seeker; she was also top of her classes leading to many Professors likening her to her mother Lily. Katherine looked exactly like Lily except she had inherited her father's hair colour and his eyes as well along with a love of pranks. Katherine's pranks weren't just targeted at Slytherins; she also went after many Professors, Professor Sirius Black in particular. She had always dreamed of pranking Professor Dumbledore but somehow he had always found a way around them, much to her own frustration.

Harry Potter was now in his fifth year and loved every minute of it. He had been named Gryffindor Prefect along with his best friend Hermione Granger and following that Oliver Wood then asked him to be a part of the Quidditch Team. Harry had unsuccessfully tried out for a Chaser role since his second year. He didn't mind losing out as it would give him time to perfect his skills, thanks to a good word from Angelina and Katie, Harry's dream of following in his father's footsteps became a reality. Harry's appearance was identical to his father's all the way to his grin, which most girls found themselves on the receiving end of. But despite all the girls that Harry could have chosen from, it was Katie Bell who he had fallen for a very long time ago and even to this day.

Katie and Harry flew around the pitch a few times before deciding to do tackling drills. The pair worked for a whole other hour before Wood called an end to the training.

"I saw you up there Harry. You'll be a legend in Gryffindor with flying like that!" Oliver said patting Harry on the back heavily making Harry stumble forwards.

Harry nodded in thanks and made his way to the changing room.

-TBI-

At Dinner, Harry was sitting with Hermione and Neville Longbottom, all three discussing how Harry's first training session went. They were soon joined by Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ron was Oliver's understudy and learning very quickly from the Gryffindor Captain. Ginny always wanted to play Quidditch and this year had unfortunately lost out on a chance to be the new Chaser. It was common knowledge in Gryffindor that Ginny liked Harry but sadly for Ginny, Harry did not reciprocate. Harry was looking up and down the Gryffindor table and met the gaze of Katie Bell. Her brown eyes met his green eyes and a kind smile etched its way onto her lips which Harry returned with his trademark grin, it had its usual effect as always, Katie's cheeks turned a deep red and her kind smile turned into a shy one. She looked away and made a few glances here and there to Harry. Harry was drawn away from Katie's eyes when someone decided it was smart to elbow him. He turned away and ended up glaring at his sister.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know there's a world beyond Katie's eyes." Harry's glare intensified in reply. "Hey calm down I'm kidding okay! But seriously ask her out! She's all you talk about at home and now for the fourth year running I'm getting sick and tired of it. Katie's the same! All afternoon it was Harry is so good and Harry is amazing! Ask her out, that's an order!" Kathy said quietly. No one knew Harry's feelings about Katie, honestly people didn't know of Harry's feelings towards anyone beyond his circle of friends and his sister.

-TBI-

It was the night before the first match of the Quidditch Season at Hogwarts and it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry could not get to sleep that night and was sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room.

'_Of all teams, not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it just has to be Slytherin!'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry thought he was alone, that was until he heard someone clear their throat. It was feminine in origin; no one cleared their throat that softly. Thinking it was Hermione Harry turned around but was pleasantly surprised when it was in fact Katie.

"Can't sleep Harry?" She asked with her kind smile making another appearance.

"No. My first Quidditch match and it's against Slytherin! No pressure there!" Harry said sarcastically.

Katie laughed and Harry found it was almost music to his ears to hear her laugh.

"My first match was against Slytherin. But your sister helped me through it. She was really kind about it." Katie said.

"I remember your first match. You alone scored a hundred points for us before Kathy got the Snitch! That was amazing!" Harry said with a big smile.

Katie found herself blushing at his praise. She always had thought of herself as average in ability. She was surprised when Harry jumped up and recalled that match with such ease. _'Probably because it was another one of his sister's matches.'_ She thought.

"So I don't suppose you could help me. Give a few pointers or something." Harry said quietly.

Katie walked over to the fireplace and sat opposite Harry who like during dinner was glued to her eyes. Katie knew Harry had the nicest eyes but never had she noticed that they were so bright. They drew her on and both Harry and Katie found themselves even closer than before.

"Well Kathy said to me that you need to find something to focus on and use that as inspiration to win." Katie whispered as they drew even closer.

"Good advice."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah."

Katie melted into the kiss her and Harry were now sharing. She could taste treacle tart on Harry's lips whereas Harry could taste vanilla on her lips.

'_This is the best inspiration.' _They both thought.

-TBI-

The following day Harry walked in with Katherine and found that Katie had saved him a seat next to her. He quickly met her with a kiss which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

Harry looked to his sister who mouthed "When?" and in reply he mouthed "Later." Kathy nodded and flashed him a quick smile before listening to Oliver's team talk.

A few minutes later the Gryffindor team were waiting in the tunnel. Harry stood next to his sister and in front of Katie.

"It was last night," Harry whispered. "I asked her for some advice on how to prepare for the first match and she gave me some advice from a very good source."

"Oh really? Who was this source?" Kathy probed.

"Oh just some Seeker who's an old has-been. You know, I think you and her might have a few things in common!" Harry joked.

Kathy tried to hit him over the head but thanks to some good reflexes Harry dodged them all.

"Well I'm happy for you little brother. At least now I have someone to double-date with."

Harry was left gaping and almost forgot to mount his broom.

"WHO IS IT?!" Harry shouted over to his sister.

"LEE JORDAN!" Kathy shouted back.

"DOES MUM OR DAD KNOW?" Harry asked still shouting.

Kathy shook her head and then flew off to her starting position. As a result she missed the grin on Harry's face.

'_Poor Lee. I almost feel sorry for the bloke. Dad's gonna go crazy at this!'_ Harry thought.

He looked over to Katie who winked at him to which Harry blew a kiss at her.

Then the game began.

**There you have it! Nothing even mentioning Voldemort and for peace of mind Lily+James are alive in this as is Sirius.**

**NEXT ONE-SHOT: HARRY POTTER/NYMPHADORA TONKS**

**OTHERS WILL INCLUDE: (Not in this order)**

**1. Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour**

**2. HP/Ginny Weasley**

**3. HP/Pansy Parkinson**

**4. HP/Susan Bones**

**5. HP/Penelope Clearwater**

**6. HP/ YOUR CHOICE!**

**SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS! F.Y.I I DON'T DO SLASH.**


End file.
